No More Stolen Kisses
by Lucindra
Summary: Oneshot C.C reflects on her nights spent with him, and all the kisses she'd stolen from him over the years. Slight sexual content, C.CxLelouche


A/N: Hm…This just kinda fell out of my head one night, so I figured I'd post it up and see what happens. Disclaimer wise…I see no need. Obviously the characters aren't mine.

No More Stolen Kisses

It was ridiculous. She ran a hand through his dark hair, watching his chest rise and fall in steady beats. He was no dark prince, no fabulous hero; truly spoken he was more of a villain. And yet…here she was, lying in his arms after he'd saved her. A small smile played its way over her soft cherry lips and she ran a finger along the curve of his jaw. Really, she couldn't believe that she'd been saved by such a…what was he? She couldn't very well call him weak anymore…and he definitely wasn't mediocre. So…? Inspiration struck her and she giggled softly, such a boy. He seemed to her as such with the moonlight reflecting off his face, illuminating the child-like peace there. Slowly she shifted forward and pressed her lips against his forehead, closing her eyes in satisfaction as he pulled her closer, unconsciously burying his face deeper in her chest.

Gold eyes re-opened and looked down at the man who held her in a lover's hold without even realising it and she wondered what he would say if he were to wake up right now, with their bodies pressed up against each other like this. He'd probably jerk away and turn bright red, she grinned at the thought, and he was always so adorable when he blushed. Of course, that would also ruin her moments of guilty pleasure, snuck in each night between the darkest hours when even he had to sleep. She entwined her fingers in his dark hair and sighed, he'd grown it out over the years and it just made her want to jump him and mark him as hers each time she saw him now. Although, as an after thought, the gesture might not have been so grandly received; it didn't matter how attractive he became; Lelouche was still Lelouche. She felt a little less guilty about her actions after that, it was his fault really, most men would jump at the chance to touch her like this and yet the only time he willingly does it was subconsciously in his sleep.

She sucked in her breath slightly as his hand found its way up her night gown, this wasn't anything new, but it wasn't a constant behaviour either, so it always came as a surprise when his warm touch slid up her cool skin. It ran up past her hips and cupped her on one side before stopping, the hot touch spread through her chest, lighting parts of her body that she'd tried to keep quiet. This really was ridiculous. She was the "perfect" woman, hell she'd been created that way, and she'd been with plenty of men with more experience than this childish man but- she moaned softly into his hair when the hand squeezed unknowingly, she desired him the most. More than any of the other men, this ridiculous boy, who still remained a virgin while being surrounded by gorgeous women daily had the touch that made her come back night after night.

At first, she'd only leaned down to check on him, it was during the time of the nightmares, but he'd grabbed her arm in his sleeping frenzy and pulled her down into his arms. They'd stayed like that until she daren't stay any longer for fear that he would wake…and she'd been lowering herself over the edge of the bed each night since. She felt his hand release her and withdraw out of her nightgown, and felt relived but disappointed as well. If he'd kept on going she might have lost control and woken him…on the other hand, the prospect of taking him was very tempting. Her face flared again, honestly, he was the only one who could make her feel bad for thinking such things. Gently she untangled herself from his arms and sat up, brushing a strand of hair from the pale face. He looked so...lovable.

It was true too wasn't it? At some point, maybe when they first met and maybe only recently…she'd fallen for him. His dorky charm, his nerdy ways, his innocence and his weakness…she loved all of it. She loved that he was kind and gentle with her even when he pretended to be other wise. That he always held her like she was fragile even though they both knew she wasn't. She loved how his face would light up when something good happened and how he seemed exactly like a child on Christmas. She loved how he said her name; and how he promised to fulfil her wish…and there were many many more things. Her chest burned, not from lust this time, but from another emotion, not all that far away but very different.

Her small hands rose to tuck away a strand of dark hair behind her own ears as she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. How many stolen kisses would that make? Her tongue darted out just after she pulled away and licked her own lips, trying to taste him. But how could she? It would be impossible to taste someone from just a light brush against their lips. Still, she was afraid to go any further so imagination will have to serve for now. Slowly she pulled herself over to the side of the bed and made to rise and return to her own room- that was when the hand grabbed her wrist. It would have been easy to shake it off as more sleeping movements, if not for the violet eyes that pierced into her when she turned.

"How many kisses are you going to steal from me before you make your move C.C?" He rose slightly in his bed, the sheets falling off to reveal his bare chest, and she could really use a moment to appreciate the view. Too bad that luxury wasn't given to her as the boy- no- man leaned forward and blocked off the view to his toned chest. "Geeze…you're such a tease. I've been waiting all these years and this is the thanks I get?" Blood rushed to her face again and she raised a hand and pressed it on his pale shoulder, noting the unfamiliar muscles there. He'd matured over the last few years as Zero, before he was just bones…now…She sucked in a breath as his hand traveled up the outside of her nightgown and back to it's original position, squeezing slightly as if to wake her out of her stupor. "Aren't you going to say something after molesting me in my sleep every night for the last year?" His voice was low, and it had an almost feral undertone to it. She closed her eyes as it vibrated the air around her, shuddering slightly as he rubbed her through the thin material of the nightgown. She parted her lips to reply, shoot him one of her sarcastic retorts, but all she could utter was his name in a hoarse and needy tone.

"Hm? That's different." He smirked at her, leaning forward until there was only a small amount of distance between their lips and whispered, "I always thought you were the dominate type in these situations C.C. But this is fine too…in fact; I almost prefer it this way." He leaned forward and moved downwards just before their lips connected, sliding his lips down onto her neck instead, grafting his mark onto her. She opened her mouth to tell him it was his fault, his fault for keeping her waiting for so long and making her so damn desperate. But all the came out was a moan as she raised her hands and ran them through his dark strands of hair, not caring that she was tangling them but the little boy, her little boy, had just marked her. He pulled back and smiled at her, whispering her name softly and causing her to open her eyes. He smiled that same gentle smile he always smiled when he spoke her name and it was reassuring. So when he closed the space between them this time, she knew there'd be no more stolen kisses. From now on, all future kisses will be given willingly.

08/09: Recently a reader, Rubedo the Crystal Blood, has re-written this story. I'm glad my story inspired him and his rewrite gives a new and different feel to it and personally I found it intriguing. Titled "Paying a Debt" it can be found here for those who wish to read more: .net/s/5249238/1/Paying_a_Debt


End file.
